


A Carrot by Any Other Name

by stupidfinewriterchick



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidfinewriterchick/pseuds/stupidfinewriterchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually, she really didn't mind all those infernal nicknames...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Carrot by Any Other Name

"Look Carrots, someday you're going to have to just face the facts and admit that you really are a cute little bunny."

...

"Excuse me, Princess Cottontail, if I don't lay out the red carpet for you."

...

"Geez Carrots, ease up will ya? You're going to get us both killed!"

...

"C'mon, Officer Fluffy Bun! This case isn't going to solve itself!"

...

"You're a real pain in the tail, you know that Carrots?"

...

"Nothing personal Sweetheart, but from now on I think you should just let me do the talking."

...

"Sorry rookie, don't come crying about it to me. When Officer Hopps makes up her mind about something, you better believe she's going to see it through to the end. I suggest you buckle up and enjoy the ride."

...

"Thanks, Carrots."

...

...

...

"Carrots I swear to God, what did I say about trying to go in alone? I said, 'Carrots, don't go in alone!' But did you listen to me? Nooo-God. Oh God that's a lot of blood..."

"It's fine. You're going to be just f-fine. The doctor will get you all stitched up and you'll be back on your feet in no time."

"You're going to be okay..."

"How do you do that with your eyes, huh? I know bunnies are emotional, but you're on a whole different level. How do you manage to smile and cry and still be mad at me? I swear you could stop wars with those eyes..."

"Nonono, Carrots, don't close them! You gotta stay awake!"

"Stay awake!"

"S-stay with me, Carrots..."

"Judy..."

"Please..."


End file.
